


Alien Soup For the Soul

by ExplosiveRanga



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Best Friends Forever, Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Sick Character, Team Dynamics, janet fraiser deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: Sam is sick. It's the end of the world. If she has to watch one more MacGyver rerun, she might just lose it. But then her family come to the rescue.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Alien Soup For the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This was written well before the current situation so has nothing to do with anything. Just some cute fluff I finally finished!

Sam was pretty sure the dog was going to get sick of their one-sided conversations soon. Of all the times some alien parasite or disease had infected her, even the worst had nothing on the flu. Janet had assured her that it was harmless, a human illness that she must have caught from someone on the base. Still, she was put on leave until the doctor cleared her. In a week or so, she’d be back on duty. 

For now, she was holed up in her bed, sulking. On the bedside table was a box of tissues, already half empty , and the biggest water bottle she could find. She was home alone today; Cassie was at school and Janet was at work. SG1 were on standby , and no doubt the boys were enjoying their time off from doing work - related stuff.

Having the house to herself left Sam and Homer to curl up watching some reruns of MacGyver. Her head felt as if it were full of c4 so she didn’t even have the energy to mock the ‘science’ in the show.

* * *

Relief came at noon that day; she was eating some rice crackers and waiting for death when she heard the front door open. She heard the men before she saw them because there wasn’t anything subtler than, ‘Ow, Danny! Watch where you’re going with that thing!’ 

‘Quiet , Jack! She could be sleeping. I’m not sure I want to face the wrath of a sick, over - exhausted Sam.’

Teal’c responded with an ‘Indeed , ’ and she felt herself smile a little.

“If I was sleeping,” she called out through the open bedroom door after Homer, “I’m not now.” She heard another hushed argument erupt between her friends as she pulled on some sweat pants and slouched out into the living room. Jack was helping himself to the fridge as Daniel set down a box that seemed to be overflowing with papers. Teal’c stood by the couch and bowed his head when he saw his friend approach.

“Major Carter, you are not looking well. Doctor Fraiser said you were on bed rest.”

She smiled at his concern and patted his arm as she found a spot on the sofa by the dog. The others joined them, Jack having found nothing of interest in the kitchen and he smirked at her as he took a seat.

“What Teal’c means to say, Major, is that we just swung by to see how you were doing and if there was anything we could do for you...” A sudden look of worry crossed his face. “You’re not contagious, are ya?”

Sam took that moment to sneeze, earning herself a suspicious glare from Jack and a raised brow from Teal’c. Daniel just handed her a tissue.

“No , sir,” she sniffled miserably after she wiped her nose, pulling her legs to her chest. “Not contagious , sir. You can’t catch death.”

Daniel grinned at her dramatics. “Well, I know Janet said no work, but I also know you’re bored out of your mind right now, so I brought you some things to work on.” The archaeologist nodded to the box and Sam wished she had the energy to get up and examine the files right then and there

“And I brought you some soup, Major Carter. It is a stew my mother once made for me when I was a child. It brought me great comfort when I was ill,” Teal’c added with a nod.

No doubt it was the flu's fault, but Sam felt herself getting a little too emotional at the thought of her friends coming by to comfort her.

All eyes were on Jack then, who was fiddling with a knickknack that had been perched on the coffee table. He looked up, blinking with those big brown eyes , and Daniel snickered.

“I uh… I drove. That counts for something right?” As much as Daniel made fun of the man for his lack of input, Sam had to admit that it did count for something. She knew none of them were social butterflies, but it was rare that the team got several days off in a row. Instead of going off to have fun without her, they’d ventured over to keep her entertained. 

* * *

Still, after an hour of their company (and the ongoing bickering between the resident space monkey and the fly-boy), Sam was in desperate need of another nap. Teal’c seemed to notice her waning energy and attention span and promptly, and very gently, indicated to the other men that it was time to leave. 

The silence that followed was both heaven and torture at the same time. In the end, she opted for more crap TV. She fell asleep during a particularly thrilling episode (in which Mac was building a bomb out of chewing gum) , and when she awoke, Homer was whining by the back door. Janet was standing beside the sofa, tray in hand , and she smiled warmly when she saw Sam’s eyes open.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she cooed – Sam was reminded how much she loved Janet’s empathetic doctor voice – and Janet set the tray down, smoothing a hand over Sam’s forehead. The blonde leaned into the touch and hummed softly, the touch cool against her warm skin. She stifled a yawn and opened her eyes to Janet again. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been ‘zatted’ and shoved down a flight of stairs.”

“You've traveled the universe and all you get is this lousy cold,” Janet smirked. She perched on the edge of the couch beside her lover and patted her leg. “Well the good news is, I’m not on call until Sunday now , so you’re stuck with me.”

Despite the pressure throbbing through her skull, Sam smiled and kissed the doctor’s palm as it came to rest on her cheek. “Thanks… though I can’t promise I’ll be any good company.”

“Not to worry. I’m sure MacGyver can keep me entertained. He’s so dreamy, after all…” That earned her a half - assed glare from the astrophysicist that she quickly disarmed with food. The soup that Teal’c had brought was life - changing , and , knowing that he had probably substituted some ingredients from the original recipe, she couldn’t imagine how amazing his mother ’ s would have been. It was almost like a pea and ham soup but with enough of a kick to get her nose running and…was that cinnamon? Whatever it was, Sam almost felt better after one bite. Almost.

* * *

The next day was no better. Janet had noticed that her fever was still persistent, though not dangerous, and work was still out of the question. Thank god for Saturdays though because it meant that Cassie and Janet were both home and that meant some rare family time.

Late in the afternoon, Sam ended up sandwiched between her girls, her head in her girlfriend’s lap and her feet in their daughter’s. Homer was sulking on the floor, apparently upset that he wasn’t involved in the cuddle pile. Out of pity – because really, Janet would never have chosen it on her own – the trio were watching Star Trek (and Janet for the life of her couldn’t tell which one it was). She knew her lover was still sick when the woman barely muttered at the use of ‘Reverse the polarity.’ Janet’s fingers combed through Sam’s hair, and the touch had Sam nodding off again, finding comfort in the warmth of her two favourite girls. Cassie was busy with some homework but kept Sam’s feet warm between her book and her lap.   


* * *

The days passed too quickly and before Sam knew it, she was feeling a whole lot better; that’s what alien soup and cuddles will do for you. It felt good to be suiting up again, readying herself for their mission to P2C-934. She straightened her cap as she stepped up to the ramp, her boys by her side, and General Hammond watching from behind the glass. Everything was right in the world again. 

“SG-1, you have a --” Hammond was cut off as Colonel O’Neill and Teal’c sneezed in tandem. They shared a look and then turned to Sam. “SG-1, stand down and report to the infirmary.”

  



End file.
